


Hyborian Heartbeats

by blackthorn1500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Cardiophilia, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fawn-Girl, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbeat, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: A cardiophile story about young and innocent love.  In the ancient Hyborian age after the fall of Great Atlantis, two young childhood friends from different clans strike out on their own in the cold Northern Lands to survive on their own, discovering and consummating their love for each other while spending their first winter together.
Relationships: Amarok - Relationship, fillie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Hyborian Heartbeats

Fillie and Amarok were inseparable from the time they were both very young. The two had found each other and grown up together due to their neighboring clans’ friendly relations. Their clans, and by extension they themselves, were not ordinary creatures in this Hyborian age, before the fall of great Atlantis had faded from memory into barely-remembered myth. They both had been born of mixing clans, mixed genes, of magic, and by the whims of the gods who still played amidst the mortals as they were wont to do.  
  
Fillie was of the Fleet-Foot clan, a beautiful young girl with rich brown hair that nearly matched her deeply tanned skin. Her body was lithe, her footing sure, and she could run as swiftly as any deer. Her beauty was all the more alluring given the rocky landscape of the northern lands in which they dwelled, her eyes a deep chestnut yellow-brown and her body lithe. On her forehead were a pair of tiny spike-like antlers and her mouth bore a pair of sharp fangs.  
  
Amarok was of the Lycan clan. Like Fillie he was humanoid as she, though of a larger build, half man and half wolf. He was covered in a thick coat of shiny soft fur that would turn from black to brown in the gusts of wind. He was possessed of a thick muscular body and was extremely strong even from a young age.

Coming to trust one another they quickly became best friends. They would play together out in the sun, running together out in the open tundra, through the grassland, into the woods. They would often be found prancing and chasing each other or wrestling, fully at ease, safe and secure with each other’s presence. As time passed Amarok grew much faster and much larger than Fillie. Sometimes when they would play he would get carried away not realizing how his size and strength could be rough, but rather than being afraid of him in these moments Fillie was surprised to find herself liking it. She would let him pin her to the ground beneath him, both of them mock snarling at each other with her hands pressed against his chest. In these moments she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as well as Amarok’s heart thumping powerfully beneath her hands. After a moment he would let her get the better of him and allow her to flip and sit on top of him, his hands at her throat feeling her fierce pulse while trying to hold her back as she teased him with fangs bared in mock ferocity. 

Fillie was lightning fast, often appearing at his side as if from nowhere, wrapping her arm through his and leaning into his soft fur as he would smile down at her, admiring her with a deep sense of closeness and love for her. She often noticed how regal he seemed, handsome and fearless. Sometimes she would catch herself staring at her best friend and then quickly looking away, startled by how her body reacted to his rugged brutish power, her heart beating swiftly beneath her small breasts. She caught Amarok looking at her too, seemingly in the way, his eyes piercing like hers, making her becoming tingly and her heartbeat pronounced. She liked the way he looked at her and wanted him to look at her more and more often.  
  
Having survived to the age where the two could birth and raise children on their own they left the protection of their clans and struck out to make their own way, for it was expected of them to start their own family and possibly even their own clan in time. At first it was difficult without the aid of their caregivers and the other clan members to protect and guide them but they soon adapted, having been trained to survive all their lives. They began living together along the edge of the plains in a cave that they fashioned into a comfortable home. They knew they would spend most of their time together in the cave during the long winter when the northern lands were covered in darkness and icy snow. They prepared by using cleaned pelts from the prey they slaughtered to lay over the thick mat of grass they'd collected together, Fillie making a bed for them while Amarok made two timber doorways to make the cave insulated from the winds. They lined the doors and the walls with more pelts, grass, and branches to make the cave more comfortable throughout the long snowed-in winter, using the animal fats to make candles which they placed about the cave walls. Amarok also cleared boulders and stones to make a small opening in the ceiling under which they built a fire pit as much for light as for heat. The rear of the cave also had an underground stream running through it ensuring they were able to retrieve fresh water whenever they wished. 

Their den secured they continued to hunt in order to store up meat and supplies for they knew how to use bones to make tools and weapons as well as using the pelts for their own comfort. They quickly fell into a routine with Fillie using her swift speed to chase after prey and guiding it towards Amarok who would pounce upon it and kill it with his incredible strength. Stripping and cleaning the animal came next and Amarok’s sharp claws aided in this though Fillie had a simple skinning knife she had created for herself years ago. 

Finally the snow began to fall with the wind turning from brisk to biting and the two retreated to the cave, shutting and barring the doors with large stones to keep out other predators. They passed the time by playing various games and even now they still enjoyed wrestling, especially with the layers of pelts they used to soften the floor like rugs. Fillie often found herself pinned beneath her best friend, her body reacting to the sight of the powerful Lycan above her as their bodies pressed together. Amarok didn't realize the effect he had on his little friend but he could feel her heart beating swiftly against his furred chest and he could smell her musk, a curiously alluring scent that caused him to push his hips against hers instinctively and making his own heart thump strongly within him. 

Neither quite understood the responses of their bodies to each other, but more and more of their play, especially their wrestling, became an excuse to press against each other this way. It became a game of sorts with him on top of her, both panting with exertion and staring deep into each other's eyes. Fillie loved the feel of his strong hands holding her arms against the floor with his massive chest pressed against hers when they paused, feeling their harsh breaths and pounding hearts before they rolled away from one another, playing again as if they weren't both excited by the feel of each other, though uncertain of what it portented. In those moments when she was the apparent victor she enjoyed straining against the muscles in his strong arms, pushing down his broad shoulders, or pressing her hands against his powerful chest, feeling his deep breaths and powerful heartbeat. 

  
One evening after winter had settled in, the steppes covered in a fresh blanket of deep snow, Fillie found herself by the fire watching Amarok laying naked on their thick, soft bed on the floor of the cave. There was nothing unusual about this of course as Amarok, and virtually all other Lycans, rarely wore clothes, their fur protecting them from the elements as well as the teeth and claws of predators. As such Fillie had seen him naked virtually her whole life as he had grown from a young boy to the male he was now. Even so, the slow changes that had been taking place within her, those same changes that had caused their play to become more intense, had been altering her perceptions and instincts and she began to look at her lifelong friend in a different light. 

His face was a mix of wolf and man with a slightly pronounced snout and yellowish-amber eyes as well as a set of sharp fangs behind a pair of human lips. His torso, longer and thicker than hers, as well as lean and muscular, was already bulked out. His arms and legs were solidly muscled with his fingers and toes ending in razor sharp claws. He had no tail and his ears were only slightly pointed unlike a normal wolf’s but his manhood was a mix of both with a pink head and shaft with a knot at its base, a heavy ball sack beneath it. As her eyes lingered it was clear to her that he was a young male in a man’s body. 

In contrast Fillie was still small and supple like a young gazelle or fawn, the women of the Fleet-Foot clan tending to have a leaner, more athletic body, with smaller chests even when nursing children. Having no fur coat like Amarok she normally wore a pelt around her shoulders and chest as well as a pair of furred bracers on her forearms to fend off attacks from wild animals as well as a simple pelt skirt around her waist, held on by a simple belt with pouches and a pair of knives. She had been wearing these garments for years, even as she slept, but tonight those new changes combined with the warmth of the fire and the security the cave made them superfluous to her. Untying the straps holding them together she laid them aside nearby in a pile before quietly moving to the bed of pelts where Amarok lay. 

Being together alone in the cave, shut off from the outside world, created a hazy, surreal quality to her surroundings as if time itself had no meaning within those thick walls and she sighed happily, enjoying the stasis the cave offered. She laid down next to him, rubbing her face into his perfectly soft and thick fur, her keen nose finding its scent pleasant, a mix of burnt wood and fresh wintery air. She loved his familiar scent as it created a powerful sense of safety as she luxuriated in the warmth against her back from the thick bed of coals and flickering flame a few feet away with Amarok on her other side, his heat sinking into her chest and stomach. Fillie idly draped her leg over his, her arm languidly draped across Amarok's flank and belly, her head resting against his chest. 

Thump-thump…..thump-thump….thump-thump….thump-thump….thump-thump…. 

Fillie smiled as she closed her eyes, listening to the slow and steady beat of Amarok’s heart as he slept. Nuzzling into her best friend’s thick winter coat she pressed her ear harder against his chest to hear it more clearly, the sound becoming like a great and powerful drum, its rhythm and pace rock-steady and strong, just as he was. 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

Lost in that moment of timelessness and complete freedom Fillie began to move her hand slowly, caressing his chest and flank. She knew Amarok would want her to touch him if she desired to, to lay with him in this way, and she did so without reservation. There was no questioning, no shame or hesitation between them; day by day over the months they had lived together on the plains they had discovered things about each other and this was no different. Fillie had laid on Amarok's back many times, and just as often had laid half draped over her furry friend, or him laying half on her. She loved it when he would nuzzle her, kissing her gently with his lips or tongue, or give her little nudges. Amarok was so much larger than her, rougher and far more powerful, and yet he was so gentle with her. She also knew with complete certainty that he would never hurt her. 

  
She pressed herself more firmly against Amarok’s side with a happy sigh, her breasts pressed against his ribs and her flat stomach along his flank, her thighs pressed firmly against his hip as her hand began to wander aimlessly across his furry body. 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

With her eyes closed and her senses fully focused on the two of them, the outside world slowly faded away until there was only the feel of his body against hers, her exploring hand, and the sound of his deep breathing and heartbeat. 

Waaa...whoooosh…...Waaa...whoooosh…..Waaa...whoooosh…...Waaa...whoooosh 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

Her hand slid further down, trailing across his muscular stomach, feeling it rise and fall slightly with each breath. Her fingers trailed along the firm muscles she felt beneath his fur, teasing his navel for a moment before moving further to his lower stomach, his fur becoming finer as she trailed her fingers through it, her mind in a daze. Seconds later Fillie’s fingers brushed against the tip of his manhood lying flat against his body. Mild curiosity pricked at her, for while she had seen that part of him countless times she had never felt the need to touch it until recently. Her hand moved, almost of its own accord, curious to know that part of him. Even semi-erect it was warm and thick as she wrapped her delicate fingers around it. She liked the way he felt in her hand as she lay against her friend. Finding herself feeling a lovely tingling sensation between her legs she clutched him a bit harder. Absently she noticed she could feel his pulse within it, feather-light and just a fraction of a second behind the beat in her ear as she squeezed it.  


Waaa...whoooosh…...Waaa...whoooosh…..Waaa...whoooosh…...Waaa...whoooosh 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

  
Fillie sleepily moved her hand, squeezing and stroking the hardening flesh of her friend in time with the slow, steady thump of his heart. It slowly became more firm as she rolled her hand over its crown and she felt the tingling sensations between her legs again. She began to slide her fingers in a slow circle gently along his lower belly and back down until she touched him again, his member now rising up from his groin. She could hear his breathing change slightly and his heart began to beat a little faster the more she touched him, tentatively moving her fingertips along his now stiff manhood, causing little shivers to run through her. 

Waaa...whoooosh…Waaa...whoooosh...Waaa...whoooosh…Waaa...whoooosh 

Thoom-thump...thoom-thump…thoom-thump…thoom-thump…thoom-thump….. 

  
His fur felt good on the inside of her bare thigh that was draped over him and Fillie heard his breathing match hers, his heart beating steadily in her ear as her slim hand cupped his thick warm member. She lazily slide her hand up and down, feeling it bounce and push against it. Fillie shifted so that her nether region pressed firmly against Amarok's strong upper thigh. As she rubbed her pelvis against her friend’s hip small waves of unexpected pleasure began to radiate from between her legs. Immersed in the sound of his heartbeat and the sensations she was feeling, she tightened and loosed her fist around the crown of his hard manhood rhythmically in time with the beats, as if her hand was a heart clenching around his tip. Amarok seemed to enjoy it as he murmured pleasantly in his sleep, his heart beat harder in her ear. 

Thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!…thoom-thump!…thoom-thump!…thoom-thump!… 

Moving her hand a bit lower she began to squeeze his shaft in the same way. The more she squeezed Amarok's shaft the more she felt his pulse in him as well. She laid there contentedly for some time, engrossed in the sound of his endless steady heart and the feel of him in her hand, squeezing him gently and steadily in time with it. 

Thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!…thoom-thump!…thoom-thump!…thoom-thump! 

After a time she noticed his tip had become slick with a silky, transparent liquid making him slippery under her hand. She could feel an urge inside her becoming more pronounced. Her body was tingling steadily down below and she felt the nubs on her chest becoming stiff. She found that his manhood seemed to throb more as she opened and closed her fist around it and she thought she felt it become even hotter just as she felt the same heat between her legs. Wrapping her leg further over him so that her calf was hooked over Amarok's thigh, she pulled herself in tight against him, her arm across his belly and her hand now continuously sliding up and down on his member, pumping him in time with his heart rhythm. She realized she was starting to breathe heavier, her hips moving and rubbing her pubic mound against her best friends hip. She could feel her own heart beating harder in her chest, nearly as hard as Amarok’s own. 

Thoom-thud!...thoom-thud!…thoom-thud!…thoom-thud!…thoom-thud!… 

Unbeknownst to her Amarok’s eyes flickered open as he took in a slow, deep breath. As his eyes focused he blinked in vague surprise at feeling Fillie snuggled against him, her naked body rubbing against his side as she stroked his length steadily. Confusion filled him for a moment as he did not understand why Fillie was touching him this way. She had never touched him in such a way before nor had she rubbed herself against him so insistently. Even more confusing to him was how his own body felt. He could feel pleasure swirling and surging along his manhood and deep inside his core. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest against Fillie’s ear and a strange need filled him that he did not understand. Still, Fillie’s stroking hand felt very good to him and he hardly minded what she was doing so he decided to help his bondmate with this new game she was playing. 

Amarok began lifting his hips a bit, trying to push his hard swollen member through her dainty fingers. At the same time Fillie noticed that her mound and his fur were now coated in slipperiness like Amarok’s member was. Amarok thrust his hips into her hand more insistently and she pressed her hips against his side in turn. She rubbed her thighs against his hot, soft fur, sliding her leg up and down his thigh, the sensations on her inner thigh making the girl feel things she had only fleetingly felt before. Now, however, they were more pronounced, a stronger sensation of touch, more intense, almost electric, and urgent like the sound of his now strongly pounding heart in her ear. 

Thoom-thud!-thoom-thud!-thoom-thud!-thoom-thud!-thoom-thud!… 

Fillie began to rub her chest against his fur, swiftly realizing her nubs had grown harder and were aching. She realized that if she felt this good rubbing against him then Amarok must too, given the movement of his hips. She squeezed his shaft decisively in her hand before letting it slide through her fist as he pumped his hips in a steady rhythm. Her hand was slick with his juices and with innocent curiosity she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted the fluid coming from the head of her friend’s penis. 

She blinked in surprise as she realized she liked the taste of it, salty and sweet at the same time. Smiling, Fillie clenched her fist tighter along his length and began moving her hand up and down along his thickness in time with his hips, making Amarok groan softly. Surprised, she looked up, craning her head to see him gazing at her languidly. A smile graced his lips as he raised his hand to press her head gently back against his chest where it had lain before, letting out a pleased rumble in his throat, affirming his enjoyment of her touches and strokes. Smiling happily she looked down his body against to find his member was longer than her hand, her little fist barely fitting around him, her fingers and thumb tips barely meeting as she continued to stroke him, her other hand resting against his shoulder to tap the pace of his thudding heartbeat against his neck. 

THOOM-THUD!-THOOM-THUD!-THOOM-THUD!-THOOM-THUD!-THOOM-THUD!- 

Tap-tap..tap-tap..tap-tap..tap-tap..tap-tap.. 

Amarok reacted with a long soft moan of pleasure, urging her on as he pumped his hips in time with her finger, making his spear slide back and forth through her hand as he reached around to slip his arm behind Fillie's shoulders, holding her close. The more she moved her lightly squeezing fist up and down Amarok's penis the more she felt the inexplicable tingling ache throughout her entire body and the more she felt compelled to push her slim hips against him, especially her smooth mound. Amarok's spear was now fully hard and throbbing in her thin fingers as she laid partially on top of him, a radiating warmth rippling through them both as she rubbed herself on Amarok, stroking him to the powerful beat in her ear as her hips moved with the same pace as well. 

THOOM-THUD!THOOM-THUD!THOOM-THUD!THOOM-THUD!THOOM-THUD! 

The cave was filled with the soft sounds of Fillie’s body rustling against Amarok’s fur, their breathing heavy and swift as Amarok moaned pleasantly and the quiet squelching sound of Fillie’s slick hand sliding up and down her friend’s manhood. She felt Amarok’s hand slide down her back along her side and under her armpit, his fingers brushing against the side of her chest. She could feel her own heart beating swiftly in her chest when suddenly pleasure surged through her body and she felt herself gush between her legs.   
  
Startled she rolled back slightly, lifting her leg from Amarok's side to look between her legs as quivers rippled all through her tingling body. Her bare lips between her legs were shiny wet and sticky with clear fluid. Feeling her jerk in surprise while letting go of his hard rod, Amarok quickly rolled over on all fours to look at Fillie in concern, his heart pounding swiftly in his chest as she rubbed her fingers between her legs. Pulling them back a moment later she found them covered in creamy smooth wetness similar to Amarok’s. She sniffed at them carefully before tasting the fluid with a few quick flicks of her tongue. To her pleasant surprise, she found that she smelled and tasted sweet like Amarok had. When she touched herself there again, she gasped as a spike of pleasure shot through her, making her breasts and nipples tingle, her heart keeping up its swift pace in her chest. 

Amarok crouched above Fillie with a concerned and questioning look in his eyes. She looked up at her friend and seeing his confusion, gave him an encouraging smile to show him she was alright before she held out her hand to him.  
  
Leaning forward on his haunches Amarok curiously sniffed her hand before licking Fillie's fingers. Intrigued by the pleasant and unique taste, he took her hand in his, sucking on her fingers and carefully lapping the juices from them. It was in that exact moment that they both realized they had accidentally discovered something wonderful, something new they could do together that felt very, very good. Something that they could do all winter long together in the cave. As if reading her mind Amarok gave her a look of excitement and eagerness. Fillie felt a new rush of tingling again between her legs at his expression as Amarok stepped in closer to lick her hand more. Fillie almost rolled backwards, her legs spread and open as she caught and righted herself. In that moment Amarok leaned down and followed the scent from her fingers down to between her legs. Acting on instinct the wolf-man licked a long swiping lick along Fillie's nether lips and mound.  
  
Fillie almost fainted at the powerful sensation his tongue brought as her heart slammed against her sternum. Her legs instinctively opened wider and Amarok licked her again, then another time. Fillie let out a long whimpering moan of pleasure as her friend's tongue pressed against her. She felt weak suddenly, light headed, as blood rushed in her ears and she laid back onto the pelt and grass bed. She pressed a hand between her breasts to feel her heart beating forcefully in her chest as she panted softly. Noticing her movements Amarok moved over top of her on all fours, pressing his hand next to hers. Without thought she raised her hands and took hold of his head to lower it against her chest between her small breasts, letting him hear her racing heart. 

Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!- 

The sound of the girl’s heart racing in his ear excited Amarok as he laid down on top of Fillie, lapping at the inside of her breast like a feline tending to a kitten as he rubbed himself against her, his fur brushing against her stomach and between her legs. Fillie gasped at the touch of his hot tongue against her breast, arching her back and clutching his head tighter to her chest. 

Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa! 

Prompted by the sound of her quickening heart and wanting to please his friend, Amarok licked swiftly against her, his tongue sliding against her sensitive flesh. Desperate for him to lick her where she was most sensitive she slid backward and moved his head down her body between her slim legs, pushing her hips insistently with a moan of need. Understanding immediately what his friend desired his hot tongue and lips slid across the girl's bald slit, pressing into the groove of her lips and making her moan loudly. When his tongue reached the nub above her nether lips, the girl was reduced to a delirious series of long moans as she clutched his fur with one hand, the other pressed between her breasts, her heart galloping frantically. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

  
Amarok could not help but grind his hips against the pelts and she could see his long hard manhood pressed against his belly. As Amarok licked her she could feel her body demanding something more from deep inside her. Somehow she knew that his swollen penis would be the answer to the feeling deep in her belly. She saw Amarok desiring to crawl on top of her, the instinctual drive barely held in check, and suddenly through the haze of pleasure filling her senses she understood the sensations they both felt and wanted. Their play had become something more, something only hinted at that they now both desperately wanted. She understood the want she felt inside her, the desire to have something in her, and as she looked at Amarok's thickness she knew what would satisfy it.  
  
The girl had seen other animals doing this but she hadn't understood the significance until now. She had felt the same tingling sensations now as when she would let Amarok pin her to the ground during their wrestling. Knowing now what needed to happen to satisfy them both Fillie grasped his shoulders and heaved, pulling him on top of her so that they lay face to face. As he held her down she reached down between them to guide Amarok's manhood as she spread her legs, opening herself for her best friend. At first the crown of his hardness felt good, so very good, as it spread her folds and slid inside her. A moment later it stung and Fillie felt the pinching sensation of her barrier breaking, making her wince before the pleasure of him filling her pushed the pain aside. The more Amarok pushed into her the better it felt and the more she relaxed. As she felt him fill her nearly to the brim, his knot bumping against her folds, Fillie wrapped her legs around Amarok’s waist as her arms wrapped around his back, holding him as tightly as she could. 

She had no words for this utterly unique and beautiful moment but Amarok understood her as he always did as they stared into each other’s eyes, both of them awestruck at the sensations they were feeling upon coming together as one. His member filled her perfectly and stretched her insides in a surprising but delightful way while Amarok luxuriated in the sensation of her tight warm tunnel enfolding him completely. With their bodies pressed tightly together she could feel his heart beating powerfully against her breasts and she knew Amarok could feel hers as well. 

Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa! 

Thoomthud!-thoomthud!-thoomthud!-thoomthud!-thoomthud!-thoomthud!- 

They stayed that way for what seemed like an age, not wanting to shatter the delicate and timeless moment they found themselves in. She could feel his pulse deep inside her as his member throbbed with each beat of his heart, his spike hot and thick and powerful. Amarok could feel her insides lightly clenching and squeezing him, holding him fast inside her as her arms and legs held him close. Against his chest he could feel her small nubs and breasts pressing against his fur, her heart pounding swiftly like a frightened animal’s heart would do. But both of them knew there was no fear here in this moment, only pleasure and discovery. 

Fillie was the first to move, insistently pressing her hips against his but a push from his own hips stilled hers, holding her against the pelts. A wise and knowing smile appeared on his lips as his eyes glimmered with promise. A moment later he lifted his hips and began to thrust in and out of her in a strong, steady rhythm. Fillie gasped before letting out a moan of delight, her hips instinctively moving in time with his own to thrust upward as he pushed into her, driving him as deep inside her core as he could each time. Taking hold of her forearm he brought her hand around to press it against his chest. She realized seconds later that his hips were thrusting in time to the perfect pacing of his heart and with each thrust, his hips moved slightly faster as did his heartbeat. 

Boom!-Boom!-Boom!-Boom!-Boom!-Boom!-Boom!- 

  
Her hips matched his slowly increasing pace as they panted loudly within the confines of the cave. Wanting him to feel her excitement as well she grabbed his hand and pressed it between her breasts, her heart pounding furiously against his palm. 

Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa! 

His yellow-amber eyes staring into her own chestnut yellowish brown as they moved. Ever he had been the wiser and noble figure in her life and in this moment that character in him came out more and more. That side of him that seemed older to Fillie, a guiding presence, and Amarok felt it as well for she was his Fillie, his eternal mate, his young love. Amarok continued to thrust deep inside his Fillie. The more excited they both became, the harder and faster their hearts beat and the harder and deeper he took her. She reveled in the feeling of his massive member rubbing and stimulating the tight soft glove of her insides. Clenching her muscles she squeezed him hard several times, making him gasp and moan before he drove himself even harder inside her, thrusting inside several times a second, keeping pace with his now frantically beating heart. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Fillie was moaning constantly now as she gasped and panted, the pleasure shooting through her supple body increasing with each passing moment as her heart slammed against her chest like a caged animal desperate to escape. She could feel the pleasure and sensations building to a breaking point inside her and she could only thrust her hips harder and faster, her teeth and fangs bared as she felt her body running away with itself, her instincts now completely in control. Seconds later her body reached its crescendo and she cried out loudly, bucking and thrusting recklessly beneath Amarok, her heart flailing about in her chest and against Amarok’s hand. 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

Her insides clenched and vibrated around Amarok’s thrusting spear and the Lycan could feel the girl climaxing around and beneath him, driving him wild. Her cries and moans made his ball sack feel as if it was on fire and her frantically pounding heart made his spike grow harder still as he felt the first wave of his first orgasm. Holding her hand hard against his chest he drew upwards, throwing his head back and letting out a roar of pure release and ecstasy as he felt himself release inside the young girl. The force of his thrusts like a battering ram slammed his knot inside her folds, sealing them together and forcing his tip against her core as hot liquid shot forth from it to fill her depths, his heart slamming like a war drum in his chest and against her palm. 

THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

As he roared he could feel her hot tight tunnel frantically squeezing his spear, milking him until he finally collapsed on top of his Fillie, their bodies heaving and panting, their hearts pounding furiously against one another. 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

As Fillie slowly came to her senses she could feel her body twitching as she panted softly, her swift heart gradually beginning to slow. Her mind was filled with a dreamy haze and a warm contentment that was deeper and more pure than anything she had ever felt before. Never before had she felt so relaxed, so at ease and without a care. Even when she had been able to relax with Amarok in her younger years there was always the sense that there was more to do, a sense of wariness about her surroundings for survival was paramount and danger was everywhere. But here in the cave, in this static timeless space alone with her Amarok, their bodies intertwined, she felt as if she were adrift on a soft rippling ocean shielded by his powerful body. A peace filled her that was vaster than words or comprehension and she could feel her heart thumping slow and strong inside. 

Thump-thump!...thump-thump!...thump-thump!...thump-thump!...thump-thump!... 

The desperate urge she had felt was quelled but even now it burned warm and low beneath the surface like the nearby fire, just needing the right spark to be reignited into the inferno that had consumed them moments before. As her eyes focused on Amarok she could see his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. She knew without a doubt that he was experiencing the same feelings she was in that moment and the thought made her smile for he deserved it. As she recalled the moments of her body’s eruptions she had seen him looming over her, his muscles clenched and his head thrown back as he roared. Recalling him in such a powerful and dominating pose made the fire inside her burn with eagerness. She wanted to see him that way again, to have him dominate her completely and take her as powerfully as he was able. She also knew that he would enjoy it just as much as she would and that they had plenty of time to indulge. 

After a few moments Amarok took in a deep breath, his eyes refocusing on her as he smiled softly down at his Fillie. She smiled back at him, her eyes gleaming with delight and willingness. Both of them had experiencing something glorious beyond all knowledge and expectation. They both knew they wanted more and they both also knew that they were forever joined together even as Amarok’s knot deflated slightly, allowing him to unseal her entrance though he remained fully inside her, still completely hard and unwilling to move for this was how they belonged together. Without saying a word they pressed their chests together, affirming that their hearts belonged to each other for eternity as they beat in sync with each other, both strong and steady. 

Thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump… 

Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump... 

Between the two of them there was no need for words, only the beating of their Hyborian hearts. 


End file.
